


Errores que no deben cometerse.

by Ibrahil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 08:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basado en este Prompt:  Dean y Sam, el impala sigue guardado pero no por eso los Winchester dejaron de darle uso...Y Bobby maldice que Dean no haya dejado la petaca en la habitación</p>
            </blockquote>





	Errores que no deben cometerse.

Titulo: Errores que no deben cometerse.

Autor: Ibrahil

Fandom: Supernatural

Rating: Nc-17

Parejas/Personajes: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester

Genero: PWP

Advertencias: Voyeur por obligación. (Todos los spoilers que pueda tener de la temporada 7)

Categoria: Slash

NDA: [Promp](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/90589.html?thread=397021#t397021) Dean y Sam, el impala sigue guardado pero no por eso los Winchester dejaron de darle uso...Y Bobby maldice que Dean no haya dejado la petaca en la habitación

 

Cuando Dean ve un rasguño en el Impala, eso es todo, el mundo se resume al maldito rasguño y como sacarlo de allí, y como pulir el maldito auto. Es gracioso, porque Sam se desvela en días así por hacer que Dean le preste atención.

Cuando no tenia alma, Dean se desvelaba por el, claro, sin alma, a Dean le era mucho mas fácil conseguir sexo, solo tenia que decirlo y Sam era rápidamente suyo, y Sam ni notaba esos días en los que el Impala era mas importante que el; ahora que tiene, vuelven a ser igual de tortuosos que cuando cazaban al demonio de ojos amarillos y al Impala le pasaba algo.

Estúpido auto, estúpido su hermano que lograba amarlo casi tanto como a el. No iba a negar que el Impala fuera algo especial, porque lo era, y era suyo, no de John, Mary o ese hombre que vendía biblias y que había muerto de un ataque al corazón y del cual ellos no sabían nada, no, el impala era de ellos, de los hermanos Winchester.

Su carrocería negra lo hacia exótico, y mas cuando su hermano, obsesionado con ella, lo lavaba en un motel con paredes amarillentas y una prostituta cada dos habitaciones. Ellos no estaban en un motel ahora mismo, solo estaban en la vieja cabaña de Rufus, el auto aparcado a la sombra, tenían que haberlo sacado del lote donde estaba a la fuerza, solo porque Dean era un paranoico y no quería que los Leviatans, impredecibles seres, se apoderaran de ella y la destrozaran, lloraría si eso pasara, Sam lo sabe.

Quizás por eso le deja tranquilo las primeras dos horas, pero hoy es de esos días, si, ya lo había dicho, es de esos en los que el cuerpo le pide a gritos sexo, donde la piel le pica, casi suplicando sentir los dedos callosos de Dean, y el culo le arde porque Dean no se lo ha hecho en un semana.

Y esta bien, quizás es que Sam se desvive mucho sintiendo celos y refunfuñando por un objeto inanimado.

Para su pesar, Dean le conoce demasiado bien, y cuando le ve allí, pegado al porche de la casa, los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido, sabe lo que le pasa, lo sabría aun estando ciego; y le causa gracia que Sam sea tan ñoño y cursi que no diga nada, que no pida nada, porque Dean sabe que lo esta pidiendo y que es esta pidiendo.

—¿Sabes? En lugar de quedarte allí, ¿Por qué no me das una mano? - dice sonriente, nunca dejaría a Sammy acercarse a su nena, el tío sabe lo mismo de autos que el de mitología griega, si, un coño, y puede que esa vez hace milenios le haya enseñado donde estaba el carburador, pero eso fue solo porque se moría y el miedo a que Sam convirtiera al Impala en la perra de algún mecánico gilipollas estaba allí latiente.

 

 

Sus palabras solo le hacen enfurruñarse mas, y Dean se regodea del poder que tiene con ese mameluco cuando se pone arisco como un gato. Y parece que tener a Sammy le hace olvidarse cosas, porque anula el mundo exterior y se fija en lo hermoso que es ver a su hermano.

Vamos, que para haber sido una vara cuando era adolescente y estar desposeído del aire de sensualidad que todo Winchester lleva (bueno al menos el, no sabría decir si de su padre), había crecido para ser medianamente atractivo, con facciones de niño consentido y labios perfectos para basarle toda la no noche.

—Sigue en tu auto. - encontrarle las cosquillas a Sam de lo que le jode nunca es difícil, pero ponerlo caliente en cero coma tampoco.

—Ok - dice sonriente, encogiéndose de hombros y llevando una mano a su cremallera, mientras camina, comenzando a bajar el cierre, y tiene los ojos de Sam puestos en el como los de un gato hambriento, y solo se sonríe mas cuando le ve removerse, el muy depravado ya tiene una erección dentro de los vaqueros.- ¿y? ¿Vienes o no? - pregunta cómplice, solo sonriendo y abriendo la puerta trasera del impala, adentro esta tirada su chaqueta de cuero, la cual avienta al asiento delantero, y nada mas importa porque tan pronto hace eso, el cuerpo de mastodonte de Sam le esta aplastando, y sus labios se le pegan al cuello, diciendo: "puto cabrón que te haces desear" y Dean se reiría pero trata desesperadamente de no deshacerse en las manos de Sam que están por todas partes, debajo de su camisa, en su entrepierna, haciéndole cosquillas en el abdomen, y la boca de Sam, tratando de robarle la vida por la boca tan pronto el primer gemido brota, todo su cuerpo derrocha sexo y mas sexo, ahogándose en la pasión de Sam, y esta es una de las razones por la que evita el sexo con el unos días, porque cuando lo hacen, Sam se muere por dentro porque le follen, porque le muestre cosas que antes Dean no le hubiera mostrado porque estaba ciego.

—Deeaaan, gime y jura que el maldito suena como Sam con cinco años y mocos en la cara y cereal con leche en el plato. Este Sam es ligeramente diferente, tiene el cabello en la cara, tan putamente largo que parece que en cualquier momento va a comenzar a hacerse trencitas, y Dean lo adora, porque desde el puede controlar a Sam; sus ojos son salvajes, pintados de lujuria, una enfermiza que le recuerda que lo que hacen es la manera de atarse mas al otro, de que Sam sea mas suyo y el sea mas de Sam.

Es simple y mas de lo que el busca querer, poseer a Sam así, sosteniéndose de su corto cabello para controlar el beso es mucho mas de lo que puede tolerar. No sabe como (aun no lo ha descubierto) tira a Sam en el asiento, subiéndose a su cuerpo, mordiendo su yugular, metiéndole la mano dentro de los vaqueros y haciéndole una paja rabiosa hasta que todo se le vuelve oscuro, y el se corre con la voz de Sam en su oído.

Es un arrebato de pasión que dura minutos, y para cuando Dean se levanta de encima de Sam, lo hace por el sonido extraño que proviene del EMF, y así como así se pone pálido.

—¿Bo-Bobby? - pregunta voz temblorosa, los ojos de Sam se abren de golpe y ambos se miran.

 

 

+

Resulta que no solo les pasa esa vez, la segunda ve están en la interestatal 45, con el impala, manejan porque deben trasladar el auto a un lote en Wisconsin, lo hacen rápido, de noche y viendo a todos lados, resulta que es un mal momento para manejar y la lluvia les obliga a aparcar en una viejo camino, este les lleva a los restos de una vieja casa que conserva intacto el garaje.

—Tendremos que dormir aquí. - Dean se queja, dando un bostezo cuando apaga el auto; en su lado, Sam se frota las manos, tiene frio, y Dean piensa que quizás este exagerando.- me cojo el asiento de atrás. – dice, porque sabe que si Sam tiene frio prefiere dormir lo mas cerca del motor que pueda, y ya tiene una mano en la puerta cuando Sam le detiene, una mano en su muslo y su mirada conectada a la suya. - ¿que?

—Lo prometiste. – le dice, Dean no entiende los primeros segundos pero luego cae en la cuenta de que prometió cuando sacaron al Impala y el riesgo que suponía.

—Vamos, Sam, esperemos al motel. – adora su auto y adora que lo hagan en el, pero la espalda le duele de tanto estar en tensión.

Sam va y se enfada, gruñendo “Que más da” y se hace una bola en el asiento de copiloto. Es lo adorable que se ve lo que impulsa a Dean a besarlo, tomarle de las crines y meterle la lengua en la garganta.

Es todo tan natural, la forma en la que sus cuerpos se adaptan entre si, y en la que el auto con su pequeño espacio les permite recrearse en e otro.

— ¿es esto lo que querías? - Dean pregunta, le esta mordiendo los labios hasta dejárselos rojos e hinchados, y ya le tiene atrapado en su mano, polla palpitante, llena de saliva que el mismo ha escupido en su mano y de los propios fluidos de Sam.

—No, prometiste... - Sam dice, ojos apretados, resistiendo el impulso tentador de follarse en el puño de su hermano. -... Chúpamela, Dean, ahora. - es una orden.

A Dean no le gustan mucho las ordenes, pero cuando vienen de un Sam así, al borde de quien sabe que precipicio, se desvive queriendo cumplirlas.

—Nunca ha sabido retenerlo, ¿no?

Y esta vez Sam es quien le hace claudicar. Pocas veces es así, una oportunidad en un millón, la presencia de Sam devorando casa esquina de su cuerpo, dice "te follo, hijodeputa, te follo" chupándole los pezones luego el abdomen y por ultimo la lengua metida en el culo.

Una vez hace mil años, Dean intento negarse, decir que no a recibir un beso negro, para el, el incesto era una cosa, pero que Sam le tocara "allí" con la lengua era impensable. Una vez Sam se salió con la suya, Dean se corrió con solo eso, ocultando sus ojos húmedos en la almohada.

Y ahora el sentimiento no dista mucho de eso, Sam le hace ponerse en la posición mas extraña que le ha puesto, recubre los asientos con la ropa descartada, le toma de las caderas y le mete los antebrazos debajo de las rodillas y a comérselo vivo, le chupa el culo como le besa, metiendo la lengua, abriéndole por pliegues, succionando de cuando en cuando sus testículos, Dean se corre de tal forma que el semen le cae en el rostro y en la boca, Sam se lleva un coscorrón por eso.

De nuevo en la mañana, cuando Dean le da un trago a la petaca se queda congelado viendo a Sam con su enorme cara de cachorro dormido.

—¿crees? - y Sam gruñe, mejillas enrojecidas.

 

+

Después del encuentro con Dick y de haber puesto a Charlie en el autobús, Bobby no se aparece por un tiempo, por fortuna, esta vez es un Chevette amplio el que eligen para retozar, Dean esta dormido en el delantero y Sam en el trasero, cuando Dean se despierta va y recoge algo de agua de la fuente expendedora en el parque donde han pasado la noche; y regresa para encontrar a Sam dándole esa mira que dice que se ha echado un buen susto al no verle a su lado, estos días de guerra es así; parece que pasan mas tiempos concentrados en el otro.

Dean se mete en el auto y bosteza, y Sam le besa la base del cuello, “buenos días” dice, es cariñoso, mimoso, y Dean lo aparta de un manotazo, incomodo de sentirse tan vulnerable ante Sammy.

— El aliento te huele. – le espeta.

—Cállate y dime que me amas. - Sam lo dice en broma, y aun así ambos saben que Dean nunca lo dirá. - ¿tienes agua?

—Un poco, esta fría.

Sam sale de impala y se cambia de asiento, suspirando cuando nota como Sam también esta frio y busca su calor. Sam le besa la barbilla con barba.

—Picas. - Dean se ríe y le devuelve el beso en forma de lamida cerca de los labios. Es Sam quien da el primer paso, besándole de nuevo.

Un carraspeo les hace separarse, sobresaltarse y correr a buscar su pistola, Bobby les ve, una mirada que dice claramente “continúen y los mato”.

—¿Sabían que esta es la forma de también hacer a un fantasma vengativo?- Sam se ríe y piensa "coño, la puta vergüenza". Dean por su parte solo suspira, y evita pensar en poner la petaca al fuego.


End file.
